The present invention generally relates to a container for holding and transporting semiconductor wafers and more particularly, relates to a wafer cassette for transporting wafers in a semiconductor fabrication facility wherein the cassette is equipped with piezoelectric sensors that are mounted in the dividers for sensing the presence or absence of wafers on the dividers.
In the fabrication process for semiconductor devices, wafers formed of a semi-conducting material pass through various processes in which a plurality of wafers are frequently processed simultaneously. For instance, in a low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) reactor, a large number of wafers can be processed by stacking them side by side with only a few millimeters apart in a quartz reaction tube. The quartz reaction tube, sometimes called wafer boats, can hold up to 200 wafers. When wafers are held vertically and separated from each other by a narrow space, a maximum wafer capacity can be achieved in a reaction chamber. For instance, wafers can be positioned in a diffusion or oxidation furnace wherein the wafers are placed perpendicular to a gas flow in a circular cross-sectioned quartz tube.
When a reactor is designed for a specific process, the geometry of the reactor is dictated by the pressure source and the energy source utilized in the reactor. The geometry of the reactor is also an important factor in the through-put rate of the reactor. In general, a reactor should be designed such that an equal flow of reactants can be delivered uniformly to each wafer. It is therefor desirable to stack the wafers horizontally by laying them flat on a horizontal surface instead of stacking vertically at close spacing, even though the horizontal layout is more susceptible to contamination by falling particles.
A vertical furnace operates essentially in the same manner as a horizontal furnace, except for the orientation of the wafers. In a vertical furnace, the wafers are loaded into a horizontal position by a wafer transporting tool from a wafer cassette in which the wafers are stored or transported between processing stations. The wafer blade, or the wafer paddle that is utilized for transporting wafers into process machines from a wafer cassette is normally constructed of a metal or a ceramic material that is capable of withstanding high temperature and corrosive environments. The wafer cassette, on the other hand, is normally constructed of a plastic material that is basically a container which has an open front and corrugated sidewalls formed by dividers for separating the wafers stored therein. The wafer cassette can be advantageously injection molded of a plastic material for accommodating a specifically sized substrate, i.e., an eight inch or a twelve inch wafer. A typical wafer cassette is shown in FIG. 1.
The wafer cassette 10, as shown in FIG. 1, is constructed by a top wall 12, a bottom wall 14, a back wall 16, and sidewalls 18 and 22. A cavity 24 is defined by the walls which also provides a front opening 26. On the interior surfaces 28 and 32 of the sidewalls 18 and 22, a corrugated configuration is formed by a plurality of dividers 34 and 36. The dividers 34, 36 are formed in ridge-shape that are oriented parallel with the bottom wall 14 and perpendicular to the rear wall 16. Slot-shaped openings, or receptacles 38, 42 are formed by the dividers 34 and 36. The dividers 34 and 36 are formed in a suitable length and thickness such that an electronic substrate, e.g., a wafer can be easily slid therein.
Since the wafer cassette 10 is used to store wafers between various fabrication processes and to transport wafers between these processing stations, the wafers contained therein are frequently inspected by an operator either for quality reasons or for identification of the wafer lots. When a wafer 20 is taken out of the cassette 10 and then manually put back in, human error frequently occurs resulting in a wafer misplacement, i.e., a cross-slot or double placement of the wafer 20 as shown in FIG. 2. The cross-slot misplacement of a wafer into a wafer cassette occurs due to the large number of dividers on the sidewalls of the wafer cassette and the difficulty of identifying corresponding pairs of dividers on the opposite sidewalls of the cassette. The likelihood of making such mistakes is also further enhanced by the fact that the cassette is normally molded of a black plastic material.
When a cross-slot or double misplacement of wafers by an operator occurs, serious consequences can result when an automated wafer loader is used to unload the wafer from the cassette. For instance, when a wafer blade or paddle is used to unload wafers from a SMIF (standard mechanical interface machine) apparatus, the wafer blade or paddle may collide with the wafer that is misplaced or double placed resulting either in the breakage of a wafer, a damage to the wafer blade or both. In either event, the result can be catastrophic in lost wafers or machine down time.
In the wet bench processing of wafers, the wet bench equipment is normally provided with internal buffers for wafer cassette storage and for wafer mapping. For instance, an internal buffer for a wet bench can normally store up to 12 FOUPs (Front Opened Unified Pod). When a mapping error is discovered in the internal buffer, i.e., when wafer misplacement in the wafer cassettes is discovered, it is difficult and time consuming to unload the wafer cassettes from the internal buffer. It is always difficult to count wafers stored in the FOUPs by naked eyes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wafer cassette for storing wafers that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional wafer cassettes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wafer cassette for storing wafers that is equipped with an automatic sensing device for detecting the placement of wafers in the cassette.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wafer cassette for storing wafers that is equipped with sensors in the top surface of the dividers for sensing the absence or presence of wafers.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a wafer cassette for storing wafers that is equipped with piezoelectric thin film sensors imbedded in the top surface of dividers for sensing the presence or absence of wafers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wafer cassette for storing wafers that is equipped with capacitance sensors for sensing the presence or absence of wafers on the dividers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wafer cassette for storing wafers that is equipped with piezoelectric sensors and an alarm panel for alerting an operator when a misplacement of wafers is detected in the cassette.
In accordance with the present invention, a wafer cassette for the storage and transporting of wafers that is equipped with sensors imbedded in the top surface of the dividers for sensing the presence or absence of wafers on top is provided.
In a preferred embodiment, a wafer cassette that is equipped with piezoelectric sensors is provided which includes a cassette body that has a top wall, a bottom wall, a rear wall and two sidewalls forming an open-front enclosure and defining a cavity therein, a left sidewall and a right sidewall, each has a corrugated interior surface, a first plurality of ridge-shaped dividers forming the corrugated interior surface, each of the sidewalls has a base portion integral with the sidewall and a tip portion extending outwardly from the sidewall toward the cavity in the body, the ridge-shaped dividers are oriented parallel to the bottom wall and perpendicular to the front opening defining slot-shaped receptacles therein between, a second plurality of ridge-shaped dividers forming the corrugated interior surface in the right sidewall. Each divider has a base portion integral with the sidewall and a tip portion extending outwardly from the sidewall toward the cavity in the body, the ridge-shaped dividers are oriented parallel to the bottom wall and perpendicular to the front opening defining slot-shaped receptacles therein between, and each of the first and second plurality of ridge-shaped dividers has a top surface and imbedded in the top surface at least one piezoelectric sensor for sensing the presence or absence of a single wafer positioned on the top surface.
The wafer cassette that is equipped with piezoelectric sensors may further include a controller means for receiving signals from the at least one piezoelectric sensor and for determining the presence or absence of the single wafer on top. The wafer cassette may further include an alarm means for alerting an operator when no wafer or more than one wafer is detected on the top surface. The piezoelectric sensor may be a piezoelectric thin film sensor. The wafer cassette may further include means for wafer mapping in the cassette.
The present invention is further directed to a container for holding substrates which include a body that has a top wall, a bottom wall, a rear wall and two sidewalls forming an enclosure that has a front opening and defining a cavity therein, a left sidewall and a right sidewall each has a corrugated interior surface, a first plurality of ridge-shaped dividers forming the corrugated interior surface on the left sidewall, each has a base portion integral with the sidewall and a tip portion extending outwardly from the sidewall into the cavity of the body, the ridge-shaped dividers are oriented parallel to the bottom wall and perpendicular to the front opening defining slot-shaped receptacles therein between, a second plurality of ridge-shaped dividers forming the corrugated interior surface on the right sidewall. Each has a base portion integral with the sidewall and a tip portion extending outwardly from the sidewall into the cavity in the body, the ridge-shaped dividers are oriented parallel to the bottom wall and perpendicular to the front opening defining slot-shaped receptacles therein between, each of the first and second plurality of ridge-shaped dividers has a top surface and imbedded in the top surface at least one sensor for sensing the presence or absence of a single substrate positioned on the top surface.
The container for holding substrates may be a semiconductor wafer cassette, while the substrates may be semiconductor wafers. The at least one sensor may be at least one piezoelectric sensor, or maybe at least one piezoelectric thin film sensor, or maybe at least one capacitance sensor. The container may further include a controller means for receiving signals from the at least one sensor and for determining the presence or absence of the single substrate. The container may further include an alarm means for alerting an operator when no wafer or more than one wafer is detected on top of the top surface. The container may further include means for wafer mapping semiconductor wafers stored in the container.